The View From the Stairs
by jehc
Summary: This is **not beta read*** It is short and silly but it was in my head and had to come out! Some time after Miranda's Runway. MRW continues 1


Miranda stopped at the top of the stairs and looked out at her empire then turned to her companion. "Are you ready Darling?"

The younger woman nodded hesitantly. "I think so."

"I know so," Miranda said with a loving smile. They began to move forward.

"Look I can see Cassidy."

Miranda grabbed her hand, "Don't wave! Really I know I have taught you more about decorum then that." They continued to the stairs. "Stop with the death grip on the railing. Set your hand on it lightly if you must." Miranda admonished.

There was a sudden over whelming silence in the room as the crowd noticed their entrance. It was as if every one turned to stone, and then the murmuring began.

Donetella looked up to see her creations. When she smiled the woman next to her asked, "Do you know who she is?"

"Of Course I do, I dressed them."

"Don't you think she's a little young?"

Donettella gave the woman a blank stare and shruged. "It was time for her coming out. She is lovely."

The other woman shook her head. "She is a baby, Miranda should be ashamed."

* * *

"Hey Nigel, do you know Miranda's date?" Nigel turned to the speaker, a man whom he had met only once before.

"I have known her for years, why?"

The guy gave him a lascivious look. "I get it that Miranda's still kinda hot, but how could she catch a sweet young thing like that? That is taking cougar to new heights!"

Nigel closed his eyes and shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Holy shit, what the hell is she doing?" Irving Ravitz, former chairman of Elias-Clark snapped at his personal aid. His eyes were glued to the women on the stairs. Even though he was no longer CEO he was a major stock holder and he was pissed. "Get me someone from public relations and for God's sake get me a drink."

Irv's publicist happened to be at the ball. "John," Irv said, "how are we going to spin this?"

The young man looked at him confused. "Spin what?"

"That," Irv nodded towards the stairs. He could barely stop himself from pointing. "Look at her date, is she even old enough to vote?"

"Irving," John patted him on the shoulder. "That's Miranda, what's the problem?"

"I know who the hell it is damn it. She has been the bane of my existence for 30 years. Now she has gone too far, even for La Priestly."

"Take a deep breath Irv, Miranda Priestly-Sachs has been the bane of your existence for 30 years. Her escort Miranda Sachs-Preistly is her daughter." John shook his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, and buy yourself a _People _magazine. You are out of touch."

* * *

"Randa, people are looking at us kind of funny." Mandy was feeling even more self-conscious then she expected to be. "Do you think it's my dress?"

"Don't be silly Dear Heart. Sparkly lavender dresses are going to be all the rage this year."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are wearing it and I am smiling."

* * *

Miranda looked down the stairs and suddenly remembered another time when she saw the same looks from below. She threw her head back and laughed.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Oh, my, the last time I got a reception like this I was escorting your mother for the first time." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I can't decide if I am shocked that they could think such a thing or smug because they could think such a thing."

Mrianda giggled "Smug Randa, I would absolutely go with smug."

"Well, I guess the old girl still has it if they think I could attract a young thing like you! Don't any of these people read _People_?"

"Look," young Miranda said nodding toward the balcony. Cassidy and her five year old daughter were waving to them. "I think Mira is having fun."

Seeing the huge smile on the child's face Miranda said, "Oh to hell with decorum," and she blew her grand-daughter a kiss. As they got ready to mingle Miranda said, "Come along Anna Nicole, we have to go convince the world I am not cheating on your mother."

"Right behind you Hugh."


End file.
